Breast shape
Breast shape is a contributor to bra fit which is not often considered. Full Full breasts are round and equally full everywhere. Those with full breasts struggle "quad-boob", even when they have a bra that properly fits, because bras cause spill-over by cutting into the breast tissue. ;Best bras for full breasts *A demi-cup bra is low cut to avoid quad-boob effect. *A balconette bra has a square neckline that falls mid-breast. *A full-cup bra covers your full breast and will avoid cutting across the fullest part. *A bra with an elastic top can make the shape appear more streamlined. ;Worst bras for full breasts *A bra that cuts across the fullest part of your breast will create quad-boob.[http://followmycurves.zivame.com/different-breast-shapes-and-their-perfect-bras Follow My Curves: "Different Breast Shapes and Their Perfect Bras"] *A bra with stiff lace or a tight seam at the top can create quad-boob. Full on bottom Full on bottom (FOB) breasts have most of the breast tissue in the lower-half of the breast.[http://brasihate.blogspot.com/2013/02/clarifying-breast-shape-full-on-top-vs.html Bras I Hate & Love: Clarifying Breast Shape: Full-on-top VS Full-on-bottom] Best bras for full on bottom breasts *A balconette bra with a tight upper-cup will contain the breasts and prevent gaping. Worst bras for full on bottom breasts *A full-cup bra will gape at the top of the cup. Full on top Pear Your breasts are pear-shaped if they're fuller on the bottom half and your nipples are slightly pointing downwards. ;Best bras for pear-shaped breasts *A molded-cup bra will shape and lift the breast. * A padded bra can enhance your breast size and reduce the appearance of sagging by making them look fuller. *A padded T-shirt bra is soft and has full coverage, so that will make your breasts look more firm. ;Worst bras for pear-shaped breasts *A full-cup bra will not be filled our by your shape at the top, and it will gap. *A balconette bra may not make your breasts look as perky and attractive as you would like, as they're not super firm. Pointed Pointed breasts have a sloping shape at the top, with pointy nipples, and they need extra help in order to retain a rounded shape. ;Best bras for pointed breasts *A molded-cup T-shirt bra will reduce nipple show and round out the shape. *A padded bra can encourage a rounder shape. *A padded push-up bra pushes breasts up and together. ;Worst bras for pointed breasts *A plunge bra will simply make your breasts fall forward, out of the bra. Augmented If you've had a breast augmentation, you can wear near any bra style without worrying about a compromised shape. ;Best bras for augmented breasts *A bandeau is a type of soft, wrap-around strapless bra. *An adhesive bra is perfect for strapless dresses. *A strapless bra works for tube tops. *No bra will work for you, as you don't have to worry about drooping. *A sports bra is still important for exercise, or the skin surrounded your breasts will lose its tautness. ;Worst bras for augmented breasts *Molded bras may be incompatible with one's shape. Shallow If your breast tissue is very spread out all over your chest without having a lot of projection you are shallow-shaped. This shape often occurs in smaller cupsizes from A-DD, but has also been observed in a lot larger cupsizes (28H UK, 32G UK, 36GG UK). With this shape, you might not feel the need of wearing a bra. Your options differ on whether you wish to simply avoid nipple chafing or want to appear larger. ;Best bras for shallow breasts has an ongoing project to determine what bras work, and don't work, for shallow shapes[https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0AlBiv70loESMdDVYb0RJcHZoUEE4WFZrUkk2ZFN3Y0E Google Docs: Combined Shallow Bra Data Spreadsheet]]] *Shallow shaped breasts need bras that are very open on top *Many padded and some unpadded halfcups work well for a shallow shape *A padded bra can enhance your size and look natural. *A bandeau has simple coverage to avoid nipple chafing. *A shaped camisole works well to avoid constriction and nipple chafing. ;Worst bras for shallow breasts *A push-up bra will make your breasts look enhanced unnaturally. *Plunges often have a very closed rim that will cut in on many women with this shape *unpadded 3/4 cups with narrow wires and deep cups ] Projected Wide-set Wide-set breasts have natural middle gap with a the space narrower at top than at the bottom. ;Best bras for wide-set breasts *A balconette bra will lift and round-out your shape. *A plunge bra will naturally help your breasts fall toward the middle, and they sometimes have padding to better assist with his goal. *A padded molded-cup bra will fit your breasts into a specific shape. *A push-up bra will pushes breasts up and together. *A padded push-up will give your breasts an ideal shape, as well as push them up and together. ;Worst bras for wide-set breasts *A bra that simply pushes your breasts together might look forced. Close-set If your breasts are close-set, you have issues with gores being too wide and not sitting flat against your sternum. ;Best bras for close-set breasts *A bra with a very narrow or very low center gore will work well, or you can try to narrow a center gore yourself. ;Worst bras for close-set breasts *Full-cup bras typically have wider center gores. *Any bras with a wide center gore, regardless of cut, will not tack. Narrow root Wide root References External links *[http://www.bratabase.com/pages/shapes/ Bratabase: "Breast Shapes"] *Normal Breast Gallery See also *Bra troubleshooting *Bra style *Breast Shapes Gallery Category:Breast shapes Category:Bras